Naturally
by Tedsterbear
Summary: Teddy and Victoire acquire some very coveted alone time during a family reunion.


Teddy Lupin was lying down on the soft grass, breathing deeply as a cool breeze blew over him. He stared up at the clouds drifting lazily through the blue sky. He sat up and blew the bright blue locks that fell in front of his eyes out of the way, and then crawled over to sit in the shade beside Shell Cottage. It was a family reunion of sorts; everyone was there. He was always considered part of the Weasley/Potter family since Harry was his godfather. He spent most of his school holidays with Harry and visits him during the summer with his grandma. He truly felt that he belonged here, almost as much as he belonged at Hogwarts.

Teddy leaned his head back against the wall of the cottage. He heard the door open and laughter came from inside. He heard someone step out; probably coming out to check on him. He heard soft footfalls that slowly increased in volume, then stopped when they were close by. He opened one eye to see that Victoire was standing next to him. His heart skipped a beat as he sat up.

She sat down next to him, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. Teddy tried to slow his heart beat as she smiled at him; her pearly white teeth almost seemed to reflect the sun. _Damn veela genes. _He gave her a crooked smile and tried his hardest to keep his hair from turning bright red from embarrassment.

"So," His voice cracked as he began his sentence. He cleared his throat and started again. "So, what are you doing out here?" He asked with a tone of curiosity.

"I just thought I'd come out and get some fresh air." She looked towards the shore with glassy eyes. "What about you? Why aren't you in there?"

Teddy leaned back again and shrugged his shoulders. "I like having a bit of time to myself." He looked down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Victoire leaned back on her hands. "Do you want me to leave, then?" She asked, teasingly.

"No, you're fine." Teddy said rapidly, attempting to keep his face from turning scarlet.

Victoire rolled her head on her shoulders and looked over at the blue haired teenager. "So you're two years older than me, right? You're seventeen now?"

"Yeah, my birthday was about a month and a half ago." Victoire nodded as another bought of laughter came from inside the house.

Teddy looked over at Victoire. She had grown up a lot over the last year or two, and in more ways than one. She was a lot taller; only a few inches shorter than Teddy. She was incredibly intelligent; she had some of the best grades of all the Gryffindors. He wouldn't be surprised if she became Head Girl someday. And it went without saying, she was extraordinarily beautiful. She took greatly after her mother. The boys in the common room would always give her the eye, but she acted as if she had no interest in them, that she had her beautiful eyes one someone else.

"Why don't you ever keep your hair its natural colour?" She asked, still leaving on her hand, looking over at him.

"I dunno," he said unconvincingly. Victoire frowned slightly and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead.

"Please tell me?"

He gave her a fleeting look, but he gave in at the sight of her gorgeous deep brown eyes. He took a breath to steady himself and then exhaled slowly.

"Whenever I was younger, people would always tell me how much I look like my dad, and then they would look at me with this… this great…misery in their eyes, like I was really just a younger him; one who was still innocent and didn't have any of those scars. I remember one time when I was staying at Harry's house… he actually called me 'Remus'. I'm not him, and I'll never be the great person that he was; I can't live up to everyone's expectations." Teddy's voice wavered and his mouth felt dry.

"You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but your own. Just be yourself, and I'm_ sure_ everyone will be proud of you." She smiled softly at the upset metamorphmagus. "Can I see what you look like naturally? Please?" Teddy's lip twitched up into a slight smile as he changed his hair back to its natural sandy blonde colour. It matched closely to his golden eyes; both of which he inherited from his father.

"It feels weird having it like this… it's been blue for months now."

"I like it this way…. It really suits you." She leaned back and joined Teddy in looking up at the sky.

There were a few moments of silence before Teddy stood up. He held his hand out to Victoire, who grabbed it and got up herself. Teddy's grip loosened, but Victoire held on and lead him towards the beach. It was warm today, but the breeze made it cooler than was preferable for being close to the ocean. The mist of the crashing waves sprayed the both of them. Victoire shrieked as the salt water sprayed her face, giving her a sort of glow.

Beads of water saturated their hair and rolled down their face. Their clothes clung slightly to their body. The sun reflected off of the water and made for a breath-taking scene.

"You look beautiful today." Teddy said in a small, nervous voice. Victoire barely heard him over the sound of the waves, but it didn't matter. She walked up to Teddy and put her hands on his chest. She leaned in closer and kissed him full on the mouth, biting his bottom lip gently.

A few moments later, they broke apart. Teddy looked up at the cottage to see Harry watching them from the window. He swore he saw him wink before he disappeared again. Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand and pulled her back towards the cottage.

"C'mon, let's go grab something to eat."


End file.
